


Don't Go

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, if that makes any sense???, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered what he did to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this???  
> It just came to my mind.  
> Idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

His tan skin felt itchy, almost like it was on fire. But it was normal by now. It always happened when he saw that particular green-haired Irishman. He swallowed thickly and faked a smile towards the man sitting on his own porch swing.

He wondered what he did to deserve this.

* * *

 

He was nearly thrown onto the bed, actually kind of surprised by the other's unknown strength.

The Irishman let out a growl as his eyes scanned over Mark's nude body.  
He felt exposed.  
But _damn_ did he love it.

* * *

 

The pair laid in bed, sweaty and breathing heavily.  
Jack had his arm slung over Mark’s hip.  
Mark had his arm around Jack’s neck, holding him tightly.

Mark kissed the top of Jack’s head, smelling his oddly enough green apple scented hair.  
He felt like he could live in that moment forever and be completely happy.

“Don't go.”  
It was a faint whisper that Mark himself hadn't really heard.

Jack looked up.  
“What?”

His blue eyes were so wide and tired-looking.  
Mark hated how his heart rate picked up so quickly.  
“Don't go.”

Jack blinked. He then smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss Mark’s chin.  
“Get some sleep.”

Mark frowned when Jack didn't say he would stay.  
“I don't want to miss any time with you.”

Jack’s eyes softened. “I'll be right here when you wake up.”

Mark swallowed thickly, but laid his head down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Mark woke up the next morning in a cold, lonely bed with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
